1. Technical Field
This document relates to apparatus and methods involved in image taking and processing.
2. Background Information
Various camera-containing apparatus, such as a digital still camera, a digital video camera, or a mobile phone equipped with a camera, are used for taking still or moving images. The images are taken by an image-taker, oftentimes a real person, with cameras facing away from the real person and toward a scene, who views the scene being taken as images from behind a viewfinder.